It's a win, win situation
by Sweets by name Sweet by nature
Summary: When a girl comes between Fergus and Adam, she challenges not only the wit and persistence of the boys but also the 'terms' of their friendship


This is my first attempt at a Thick of It fiction, I am easing my way in by writing about the dorkiest bromance ever Fergus and Adam…which brings me onto this next point-where are the Fergus and Adam fics?! I am intending to give a Malcolm fic a go, just need to be in the right mind-set to channel that man!

So here we go!  
When a girl comes between Fergus and Adam, she challenges not only the wit and persistence of the boys but also the 'terms' of their friendship. Obviously there will be bad language, so expect some swearing-I have toned it down!

Enjoy, and please do review (if you like?) xoxo

 **The Monday Blues**

Monday morning began like it always did. Fergus performed is obligatory head down and speed walk, forcing his way past Terri who seemingly had semi important news for him. He could not stand that woman at the best of times, especially not when his body was caffeine deprived. Whatever so called drama was unfolding within the party would have to wait. He slumped down in his chair and was met with a coffee already in place on his desk. Now this was new. This was not his typical Monday morning find. He often had to ask multiple times, threatening even, before he was even given a coffee. He inspected the coffee, checking and sniffing for any foul play sensing this may be a stupid prank at the hands of Phil.

"Alright man, Terri has her oversized knickers in a twist over some bullshit quote…" Adam trailed on and sensed he was wasting his time as he watched Fergus sniff around the rim of his mug "…everything alright?"  
"Look at this." Fergus gestured at the coffee sat undrunk in front of him.  
"It's a coffee."  
"Correct…"  
"Sooo?" It was too early for this shit, Adam was definitely not in the mood for his young friend to have a breakdown at 8.05 on a Monday morning, and surely this was too soon for his weekly meltdown.  
"Well where did it come from? Did you make it for me?"  
"Do I look like I had time to make you a coffee? It was probably Eleanor, I told her you'd be due in any minute and she was making me one. Now that this mystery has been solved can we get on with it?" Fergus nodded, taking a long sip from his coffee before his puzzled expression returned, much to Adam's dismay "Now what?"  
"Who's Eleanor?"

Adam hated Monday mornings, always had and always would. Even more so since working for DoSAC, having to spend his time with the likes of Phil and Glenn just depressed him even more. Luckily for him, he had Fergus to keep things interesting, the pair of men had bonded over their shared hatred of the party they found themselves apart of, knowing that this was a stepping stone and that sooner or later they would come out on top. Terri had cornered him with a newspaper in hand, "Look at this! We have a big problem…" Mannion had cocked up, yet again, and it would fall on Fergus and himself to redeem the situation, yet again! Adam began blocking Terri out as he headed to make a coffee, he could sense it was going to be one of those days and he would definitely need a coffee fix to prepare him.

"Good morning, beautiful day isn't it?"  
"Is it?" Adam hadn't even looked up from the paper to see who was making this ridiculously peppy statement; he was preoccupied reading the article which was crucifying the department. It was a very tactically written piece, 'shit' he sighed.  
"Well beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all. Can I make you a coffee? Tea? I've just popped the kettle on."  
"Coffee. Black." He carried on reading the paper, whilst she pottered around the kitchen area making the coffee. Adam was finding it hard to concentrate on the article, his attention instead drawn to the girl making his coffee, she was humming an annoyingly chirpy tune as she clattered the mugs and kettle. Adam was certain he had never known someone to make so much noise making coffee, who was this woman anyway?!

Adam finally tearing his eyes away from the newspaper, snapped at the young girl "could you be any louder? Who even are you?"  
"I'm Eleanor. "


End file.
